Unexpected
by akane miyuki
Summary: Semua rasa itu, semua kenangan itu, semuanya benar benar tak terduga. Lagipula, siapa sih yang suka sama cowok arogan? / SeoSuga / #VALENTINEnoJIKAN / Warning Inside! / Selamat membaca.


Seorang Seo Tomoya tak pernah menyangka bahwa seleranya bisa se- _absurd_ ini sebelumnya, namun semenjak Seo melihat 'Dia' di upacara pembukaan kampus, pandangan Seo sudah tak pernah bisa lepas dari 'Dia'. 'Dia' membuat Seo tergila – gila dan terus kepikiran. Belum lagi sisi kesederhanaan, kekreatifan dan sisi yang bisa dibilang—feminim untuk seorang laki laki.

"Selamat datang di Toko Cokelat kami, tuan! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seo terlihat tak menanggapi, pandangan nya teralihkan oleh jejeran kue cokelat dan cokelat batangan mahal yang terlihat cantik berbungkus pita berwarna – warni. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya ketika mengingat kalau keahlian pujaan hatinya adalah mendekor sesuatu menjadi indah, pita – pita ini tak ada apa – apanya bila dibandingkan dengan keahlian 'Dia'.

Apa yang Seo lakukan di Toko Cokelat? Yah, untuk seseorang yang mencoba romantis di hari spesial tapi Ia tak dapat membuat cokelat sendiri, yang bisa di lakukan hanya datang ke Toko Cokelat dan membeli cokelat dari sana, kemudian mengaku – aku kalau cokelat itu merupakan buatan tangannya sendiri.

Dusta, memang.

Tapi demi gebetan, oke lah.

Tak seharusnya ia memutuskan untuk memberikan cokelat, karena ia mulai pesimis saat membayangkan 'Dia' menolak cokelat pemberiannya nanti dengan alasan tak suka yang manis manis—tapi, hei. Seo 'kan anak pejabat, mana mungkin anak rakyat jelata seperti 'Dia' mau menolak cokelat mahal pemberian darinya sih?

Percaya diri sedikit tak apa, kan?

Setidaknya, itu hanya jalan pikirannya yang terlalu luar biasa.

"Tuan?" Seo tersadar akan lamunannya, ia beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata kemudian berjalan cepat dengan mantap. Kemudian Seo melewati deretan etalase kaca yang di dalamnya berjejeran kue cokelat, matanya mulai menyipit, dengan jeli memandangi kue – kue cantik tersebut. Namun tak satu pun kue – kue itu sesuai dengan seleranya, maupun _image_ pujaan hatinya—menurut Seo sendiri, sih.

Melanjutkan memilih, tanpa di sengaja Seo melihat kotak berbentuk persegi panjang di dalamnya terdapat cokelat hati bertumpuk dengan warna cokelat campur merah muda, menarik. "Maaf, bisa tolong ambilkan kotak cokelat yang itu?" Pintanya pada gadis yang menyadarkan tadi, dapat ia lihat gadis itu mengangguk dan dengan sigap melaksanakan perintahnya. Kotak cokelat itu dipindah tangankan darinya kepada Seo.

Seo memperhatikan kotak cokelat itu dengan seksama, membaca setiap informasi gizi yang tertera di kotak tersebut.

Iya dong, kesehatan gebetan itu jauh lebih penting dari pada pelajaran Matematika—ups.

Kembali ke topik, yang lebih menarik perhatian Seo adalah keterangan tentang lelehan _carame_ l yang berada di dalam cokelat itu, ah.. Seo dapat membayangkan wajah 'Dia' yang memerah ketika memakan lelehan _caramel_ tersebut.

Mesum, ya? Tapi bodo amat.

"Aku akan ambil yang ini." Ujar Seo pada gadis itu yang kemudian mengangguk senang.

"Biar saya bungkuskan, silahkan mengantri di kasir." Sebelum berjalan menuju kasir, Seo memanggil gadis itu sembari merogoh tas punggungnya, mencari – cari sesuatu.

"Oh, sebentar nona.. bisa tolong tuliskan surat dengan kalimat ini? Kalau bisa selipkan kedalam kotaknya." Ia pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah di tulisnya dengan pulpen berwarna biru, gadis itu mengangguk dan menerima kertas itu. "Apakah perlu di cantumkan nama orang yang di tuju, tuan?" gadis itu bertanya lagi kepada Seo, memastikan.

"Ah iya, tolong sekalian saja. Tolong tuliskan nama Sugaya Sousuke di surat itu."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Unexpected © akane miyuki**

 **Pairing:**

 **Seo Tomoya x Sugaya Sousuke**

 **Event:**

 **VALENTINEnoJIKAN**

 **WARNING KERAS:**

 **VERY VERY VERY OOC, YANG GAK SUKA KE-OOC AN SILAHKAN MUNDUR. COLLEGE!AU**

 **Ini fic kimo asli, kebayang gak sih Seo sama Sugaya? Tapi selama ngetik ini, saya menikmati yang namanya SeoSuga, pengalaman baru deh www.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca~!**

* * *

Bel jam kelas selesai merupakan waktu yang ditunggu tunggu oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa di Universitas Elite Kunugi, termasuk waktu yang di tunggu tunggu oleh Seo Tomoya.

Ya betul, Seo Tomoya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial baginya, karena hari ini Seo sudah berencana untuk bicara dengan salah satu anak jurusan Seni. Karena Seo berada di jurusan Sastra Inggris, maka Ia harus mendatanginya. Yang mencolok adalah, Ia membawa kendaraan pribadi yang mahal, tentu saja beli sendiri, ayahnya kan pejabat. Semua orang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ketika Ia turun dari mobil pribadinya.

' _Huh, dasar kampungan._ ' Pikirnya.

Tentu saja, Seo tak takut membalas tatapan – tatapan mereka dengan tatapan yang lebih nyolot.

Dapat Ia lihat dari kejauhan, Karma Akabane, salah satu mahasiswa di fakultas hukum bahkan sempat ingin menghampirinya dan mungkin ingin menghajarnya, namun rupanya Ia di tarik pergi menjauh oleh temannya untuk tak cari masalah dengan Seo. Seperti yang telah di tebak – tebak oleh Seo sendiri, mereka tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya di lingkungan jurusan Seni, lingkungan kumuh itu. Akhirnya salah satu mahasiswa pun mendatanginya dan bertanya apa maksud kedatangan Seo kemari.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari Sugaya Sousuke." Bagaikan pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Nama yang Seo sebut barusan langsung saja muncul, keluar dari bangunan itu dan di paksa untuk mendatanginya, ah bagaikan buku cerita saja. Sugaya jelas saja terlihat bingung, untuk apa seorang Seo Tomoya mencari – cari dirinya? Kenapa harus repot – repot ke fakultas nya?

Ah, andai Sugaya tahu maksud kedatangan Seo ini, pasti akan menjadi sebuah dongeng yang indah dengan Sugaya dan Seo sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Karena ramainya suasana berakhirnya jam kelas, mereka memutuskan untuk bicara di tempat yang lebih privat dan jauh dari jangkauan mahasiswa mahasiswi lainnya.

"Langsung saja ya, apa tujuanmu mencariku?" di saat – saat seperti ini, Seo masih bisa mendengus dan menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya. Seo tersenyum sangat tipis ke arahnya yang menatapku dengan sebal.

Kebiasaan Seo memang buruk, bukannya benci, cuma tidak terlalu suka saja.

" _Relax_ , aku hanya ingin basa basi saja." Ujar Seo jujur, Sugaya langsung memasang tampang malas tatkala mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan santainya. Wajahnya lucu sekali, menurut Seo.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kau menyita waktu ku." Seo pun mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka dengan apa yang di lontarkan oleh Sugaya barusan.

"Poni belah sialan." Ucapnya mengejek.

"Bibir jontor menyebalkan." Hei.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Seo mencoba menahan diri untuk tak emosi, Seo pun kembali menenangkan diri dan kemudian mengelus elus dada, Saat ini, Ia harus tenang. Masa di hadapan orang yang di taksi, Seo harus marah – marah?

Kalau sampai doi _ilfil_ , bahaya kan.

Dapat Seo lihat, Sugaya menarik nafas panjang. "Sebentar, kalau kau kemari pasti kau ada urusan denganku, bukankah begitu, _Mr. Seo_?" ah panggilan itu, membuat Seo terdengar seperti om – om tua di _Los Angeles_ sana.

" Hentikan julukan jelek itu—"

"—Ah? Mengingat betapa arogannya dirimu terhadapku dan teman – temanku? Kurasa akan sulit, Seo- _sama_." Sial, dia pandai bicara. Seo memang suka sombong, apalagi ia adalah anak pejabat, berteman pula dengan anak - anak pejabat lainnya yang malah bersekutu untuk memojokkan Sugaya dan teman temannya.

' _Apakah aku se arogan itu sebelumnya? Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan? Apakah aku sudah melewati batas?_ ' Kini Seo jadi memikirkannya.

Namun ia tetap tak mau sopan terhadapnya, kurang ajar. Derajatnya lebih tinggi dari Sugaya, tahu.

Lagi – lagi, itu hanyalah isi pikiran Seo saja.

" _You're irritating_ _me_ , Sugaya." Seo berujar sembari menatapnya, Sugaya kemudian melayangkan senyum—lebih tepatnya cengiran mengejek dan kemudian menjawab.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, brengsek." Seo terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan perkataan Sugaya. Apakah sikapnya memang sudah kelewatan? Lagipula Ia datang kemari bukan untuk berdebat dengan Sugaya 'kan?

Karena tujuan awalnya sangat – sangat mulia dan tulus dari hati yang paling dalam.

Seo berdeham, lalu menelan saliva, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai kering karena terus bicara.

" _Listen_ , aku tak mau berargumentasi denganmu lama – lama, biar kubuat percakapan ini menjadi lebih singkat, padat dan jelas." Sugaya melipat tangan di depan dadanya, mengangkat dagunya seakan menantang Seo untuk ribut dengannya.

Oh, itu tak akan terjadi.

"Itu yang ku tunggu – tunggu sedari tadi, bodoh." Ujarnya, kalau boleh jujur, kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan barusan membuat Seo cukup tersinggung.

Seo? Bodoh?

Hah. Lelucon yang sangat bagus.

"Kalau aku bodoh, aku tak akan berada di universitas ini melainkan berada di universitas rendahan bersama dengan anak - anak bodoh itu, _stupid_." Ketika Seo membalas dengan lebih kasar, wajahnya malah semakin menantang.

' _Dia benar – benar sebegitu bencinya padaku, ya?_ ' pikir Seo.

"Oh, tuan diksi Bahasa Inggris yang baik dan benar ingin masuk ke universitas rendahan? Aku akan selalu senang untuk mendukung mu, kau tahu~" Seo memandangi jam tangannya, pukul 3 sore. Kalau Ia ingat – ingat lagi sepertinya Ia sudah ada janji dengan Koyama, temannya di rumah. Itu artinya, Ia harus bergegas.

"Sudah, diam. Aku juga ada urusan, aku takkan berlama – lama, ini untukmu." Seo akhirnya menyerahkan bingkisan yang sudah di siapkan dari kemarin, Sugaya pun Ia paksa untuk menerimanya. Yah, walaupun akhirnya Sugaya memegangnya dengan benar juga sih.

"H-hah?" Sugaya terlihat bingung.

"Ada angin apa kau memberiku bingkisan, bukannya kau tak suka—"

"—Sudahlah, diam saja dan berterimakasihlah, Sugaya." Ujar Seo memaksa. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat itu, karena gugup maka mereka tak saling bicara.

"…" Sugaya terdiam, masih terlihat bingung untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan dengan Koyama. Semoga kau suka dengan bingkisan kecil itu." Seo meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kendaraan pribadi nya. Dasar kaum _Borjuis_.

Sugaya masih di ambang _shock_. Seorang anak pejabat memberinya bingkisan? Apakah tidak salah?

"Apa – apaan sih dia.." tapi, siapa juga sih yang tak tersipu ketika di beri bingkisan oleh Seo?

* * *

Sugaya sampai di rumah, rumah yang sangat sederhana tapi tetap saja nyaman baginya. Ia tak melihat keberadaan ibu dan ayahnya, mungkin mereka sedang pergi, bersenang – senang tanpanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini, Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur, kemudian berguling untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Ini menyenangkan—menurutnya.

Ia mendengar bunyi kantung plastik yang ia senggol barusan. Ah iya, bingkisan dari Seo. Memikirkannya pun membuat Ia semakin penasaran, tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuka bingkisan yang di bungkus kertas kado, di ikat pita berwarna merah dengan secarik surat yang terselip di antara pita tersebut.

Sugaya mengambil surat itu, membacanya kemudian.

 _For my Dearest, Sugaya Sousuke._

Ugh, kalimat pertama saja sudah membuatnya geli.

Ia melanjutkan membaca.

 _Hey, do you know?_

 _Ketika aku melihatmu, di barisan anak baru pada saat acara pembukaan kampus itu.._

 _Aku sebenarnya terpesona._

 _Parasmu mengalihkan duniaku, kecintaanmu terhadap seni membuat aku semakin penasaran._

Oke, Sugaya bingung sekarang. Surat macam apa ini? Ia belum pernah mendapat surat seperti ini sebelumnya, selain bingung dengan isinya, Ia pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, yang malah semakin bersemangat untuk membaca surat ini lebih jauh lagi.

 _That's right, Sugaya._

 _I'm really crazy about you._

 _Apakah kau tahu, aku tak bias berhenti memikirkanmu sejak saat itu. Ketika ku mencoba menutup mata sejenak untuk beristirahat.. bayangan wajahmu lah yang pertama kalinya muncul ketika mata terpejam._

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

Ya.. kalau boleh jujur, Sugaya juga ingin tahu.

 _Aku pun bertanya – tanya. Kurasa dengan mendatangimu bisa menjelaskan tentang perasaan tak karuan ini._

 _Pertemuan kedua kita sangatlah tegang dan tak mengasyikkan karena pada saat itu, kita saling ejek dengan sengit, kita bahkan sampai diam - diam an selama beberapa hari, bukan?_

 _Kau terlihat sama sekali tak ingin mengalah.. dan jujur saja, aku suka semangat_ itu.

Woah, tunggu. Apakah Sugaya se-semangat itu kah? Ia tak pernah sadar karena Ia hanya melontarkan ejekan ringan saja, Ia tak membantu banyak, bukan?

Sugaya bertanya – tanya pada diri sendiri.

 _Mengapa engkau se-menarik ini? Pertanyaan itu terjawab, Sugaya. Dengan cokelat ini, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kalau sesungguhnya aku cinta padamu, aku tak berharap kau menjawabnya._

 _Lagipula, aku yang terlalu arogan ini bisa apa lagi selain dibenci dan dijauhi olehmu?_

 _Dimakan ya cokelatnya._

 _From Seo Tomoya._

Sugaya terdiam sejenak. Membaca ulang kalimat pernyataan cinta itu berulang kali, berharap bahwa Ia hanya melihat ilusi saja.

Mengusap mata dan membasahi wajah dengan air pun percuma, Sugaya. Apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu tak bisa di hapus dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, bahkan khayalanmu tak dapat membantunya.

Sesaat, Sugaya merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dari pipi menjalar ke daun telinga, wajahnya merah seperti apel matang.

"BIBIR JONTOR GOMBAAAALL!"

* * *

Sudah 3 hari berlalu, 3 hari semenjak Seo menemui Sugaya dan memberikan cokelat. Selama itu pula Seo membolos kelas karena ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Sugaya yang bisa saja dengan tiba – tiba datang ke fakultasnya.

Tidak, Seo tidak malu, Ia hanya takut.

Hari ini Asano Gakushuu, salah satu temannya mendatangi Seo dan mengancam kalau besok Seo masih tidak masuk, maka Seo akan berhadapan dengan Dosen Pembimbing kelasnya yang merupakan ayah dari Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou. Seo tak ingin berurusan dengan Gakuhou, menurutnya Gakuhou itu mengerikan dan pandai menghasut.

Gakushuu tak berlama – lama menetap di rumah Seo, pasalnya Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang di berikan pada hari ini. Setelah berpamitan dan mengancam, Ia pun pergi.

Seo menghela nafas lega karena ancaman sudah berakhir, Seo pasti akan bisa menutup pintu dengan lancar jika saja sebuah sepatu hitam tak menghalangi celah pintu rumahnya.

Pintu di dobrak paksa, pelakunya sangat tak tertebak. Sugaya berdiri di depan pintu, terengah – engah seperti habis berlari. Seo panik pangkat sekian, bukan karena pintunya di dobrak, melainkan karena Sugaya berdiri di hadapannya sambil kelelahan seperti itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?!" Tanya Seo, Sugaya masih menarik nafas. Mengumpulkan oksigen yang berkurang akibat berlari tadi.

"S-sebentar, biarkan aku bernafas dulu.. haah.. tadi, aku mengikuti mobil Asano kemari karena aku tahu pasti Ia akan mendatangimu.. jadi hargailah perjuanganku.. brengsek.." Seo jadi ikut capek melihat Sugaya kesusahan bernafas.

"Masuk dulu, kau pasti lelah." Ujar Seo, Sugaya menggeleng tanda tak mau. Sumpah ya, Seo heran.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini.. jadi tolong dengarkan aku—"

"—Ah, kau mau menjawab pernyataan cinta lewat suratku itu kan?" Bingo. Sepertinya tebakan Seo tepat karena pada saat itu juga wajah Sugaya menjadi serius.

"… Oke, lupakan saja. Lagipula, kau tak akan menerimaku begitu saja, _right_?" ujar Seo.

"Dengarkan aku!" Sugaya membentak seperti gadis PMS.

Seo diam dan mendengarkan. "Maaf.." ujar Sugaya, ah.. Seo sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Seo ditolak. Sebelumnya pun, karena sikap arogannya, Ia ditolak berkali – kali.

"Aku memikirkannya semalaman, aku tak bisa tidur.. apakah kau benar – benar serius tentangku?"

"Hah, apa?" Seo bingung. Jadi Sugaya tak berencana menolaknya?

"Yah.. setelah ku pikir – pikir lagi, tidak buruk juga kalau bersamamu." Sekilas, Seo dapat melihat Sugaya tersipu. Oh, Seo semakin naksir, jadinya.

"Tunggu! Apakah kau tidak berfikir kalau aku ini menyebalkan—maksudku, sikapku yang arogan membuatmu kesal bukan? Ya kan?!" Tanya Seo dengan paksa, meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah di lontarkan Sugaya barusan.

"Eh? Memang apa salahnya? Lagipula orang yang arogan kan sangat – sangat jujur, aku suka dengan orang yang jujur dan peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar." Saat itu, Seo yang seperti orang bodoh hanya dapat melongo tatkala wajah tirus di hadapannya tersipu hebat.

"J-jadi..?" Sugaya menatapnya, tapi hanya sebentar, setelah itu Ia memalingkan wajah lagi.

"Jadi apa, maksudnya?"

Sugaya merengut, memukul sayang lengan Seo yang sadar setelah melongo tadi.

"K-kita.. pacaran kan?" Sugaya bertanya memastikan, Seo mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum. Kalau ini mimpi, maka ini adalah sebuah mimpi indah.

"… Iyalah, bego."

 **Happy End?**

 **A/N: maaf ya, OOC nya kebangetan. Ngebut banget ngetiknya www, sempet mau ganti ceritanya tapi udah deadline aja #yh**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca.**

 **Salam crackpairparah,**

 **Akane miyuki.**


End file.
